Bad Blood
by usamethyst
Summary: Antonio dan Gilbert adalah robot yang dibuat Francis untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian akibat ditinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya, tetapi ada alasan lain mengapa Francis membuat kedua robot yang mirip sekali dengan kedua sahabatnya. Alasan apakah itu? Warning inside, NOT SONGFIC


Sirine polisi mengaung sepanjang jalan menuju gedung WHO di Jenewa, Swiss. Keadaan sangat tegang, seluruh warga yang tinggal di daerah tersebut segera diungsikan ke tempat lain demi keamanan. Gedung WHO baru saja dibobol oleh dua pemuda asing, mereka hanya berdua tetapi mampu mengalahkan 100 lebih polisi bersenjata dengan tangan kosong. Bagai memiliki kekuatan super yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa, peluru tidak mampu menembus tubuh mereka. Seakan bertulang baja, tidak ada tang berhasil mematahkan tulang mereka.

Pemuda pertama bersurai perak dengan mata ruby menyala. Ia tampak sangat agresif ketika menghabisi orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membawa senjata tetapi mampu membunuh beberapa pria bersenjata yang menghalanginya. Ia memakai jaket hitam yang terbuat dari kulit yang mempermudahkannya bergerak. Sepatu boot yang menutupi kakinya juga sangat berguna untuk memberikan tendangan super pada orang-orang penghalang misinya.

Yang satu lagi bersurai coklat sesoklat batang kayu, ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan pakaian yang serupa dengan pemuda pertama. Pemuda yang satu ini terlihat lebih tenang. Ia mengambil sebuah koper besi yang dibawa oleh seorang ilmuan, itu adalah barang yang mereka incar, misi mereka akan selesai setelah ia menyerahkan koper tersebut pada bos mereka.

Hanya dengan satu tinju ilmuan itu tumbang, pemuda itu segera mengambil koper tersebut. "Aku sudah selesai, bagaimana denganmu G1B37?" ia menoleh, temannya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Begitu juga denganku 4N7010." Ucapnya singkat. Tampak beberapa bercak darah menempel pada kulitnya yang seputih kertas.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah tubuh para ilmuan yang tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah mereka. Yang bersurai kayu melirik ke arah seorang ilmuan yang baru ia buat tak sadarkan diri. "Sudah selesai."

"Belum." Yang bersurai pirang menjawab cepat. Ia merebut koper dari tangan temannya dan mendendang pemuda itu sehingga temannya terpental menghantam jendela kaca dari lantai 4.

4N7010 terjatuh setelah menghantam kaca jendela, terjun dari ketinggian kurang lebih 6 meter dari permukaan tanah. Di bawahnya sebuah mobil menjadi bantal untuk tubunya sebelum menyentuh tanah. Mobil itu hancur saat tubuh pemuda tersebut menghantamnya.

Kacamata hitamnya terlepas saat terjatuh, memperlihatkan sepasang manik emerlad yang indah. Ia melihat pemuda yang menendangnya, pemuda bersurai perak itu mengatakan sesuatu.

4N7010 merasakan programnya rusak akibat tendangan dari G1B37. Matanya terpejam, kesadarannya menjauh, hanya kata-kata G1B37 yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"Yang merupakan produk gagal bukan aku, tapi kau."

.

.

.

 **Bad Blood**

Standart disclaimer applied.

Warning: BUKAN SONGFIC, typos, rate bisa naik sewaktu-waktu, dll.

Enjoy~!

.

.

Act 1: Reborn

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, emerlad indah dengan kulit eksotis. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah beberapa peralatan laboraturium. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati seseorang berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Pemuda di sampingnya pun membuka mata perlahan kemudian menoleh padanya. Mereka saling menatap, terjatuh dalam pesona masing-masing.

"Honhonhon, bonjour." Suara seseorang membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria bersurai pirang panjang yang diikat ke belakang dan mengenakan jas laboraturium.

Posisi keduanya sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian, polos tanpa penutup tubuh. Mereka ditidurkan di atas meja laboraturium dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Gerakan mereka terbatas.

"Aku baru saja melepas beberapa kabel data dari tubuh kalian." Ucap pria tersebut tanpa teralih dari kegiatannya mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam komputernya. "Program kalian belum sempurna, sesempurna manusia sungguhan tetapi aku akan menyempurnakannya! Kalian tenang saja, Gilbert, Antonio, kalian akan terlahir kembali."

"Gilbert?" yang bersurai pirang membeo, seakan merasa familiar dengan kata tersebut.

"Namamu, Gilbert." Pria tersebut menunjuknya. Kemudian ia beralih pada yang bersurai coklat. "Dan kau Antonio. Senang bertemu kalian kembali, sobat-sobatku."

Antonio menatap langit-langit laboraturium, kepalanya sakit. Seperti banyak kilasan kilasan peristiwa yang lalu-lalang begitu cepat di otaknya, hal serupa dialami Gilbert.

"Apakah kalian sudah mengingatku, guys?" tanya pria itu lagi, ia tampak sudah sedikit tua dengan jenggot tipisnya.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Ucap keduanya bersaman.

.

.

Francis menatap sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi, sudah sedikit berdebu jadi ia berniat membersihkannya. Terlihat tiga orang pemuda saling merangkul, ketigannya mengenakan seragam. Ada Francis di sana, walau terlihat lebih muda. Tentunya juga ada Gilbert dan Antonio. Francis menatap foto itu beberapa lama, rasa kesepian yang ia alami sudah berkurang berkat robot ciptaannya. Walau robot ciptaannya tak akan bisa menggantikan kedua sahabatnya, semirip apa pun robot itu dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Siapa sangka, sekumpulan berandalan sekolah yang hobi membolos bisa bersama-sama menjadi profesor?" Francis kemudian tertawa renyah dan meletakkan bingkai itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oi Francis." Suara robot Gilbert memanggilnya nyaring, sekilas terdengar serupa dengan aslinya, tetapi tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Gilbert yang asli. Gilbert yang sudah terbaring kaku di bawah tanah.

" _Oui_?" sahutnya, ia menghampiri kedua robot ciptaannya. Terkadang ia merasa sangat bangga mampu menciptakan robot yang sangat mirip dengan kedua temannya. Sangat mirip sampai kau akan kesulitan membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang tiruan.

Antonio terlihat sedang memegang sapu dan Gilbert sedang meminum segelas oli. Permasalahan utama adalah Gilbert memiliki kebiasaan meminum bir sedangkan robot tidak bisa meminum bir sehingga Francis memprogram dirinya hobi meminum oli. Itulah sebabnya biaya perawatan kedua robot tersebut cukup menguras dompetnya. Ia memijat keningnya dan menatap Antonio yang menatapnya balik dengan kebingungan. Kemudian Francis kembali menatap Gilbert yang masih asyik dengan oli miliknya.

"Dasar produk gagal."

.

.

.

Antonio membereskan beberapa berkas milik Francis yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Beberapa desain tubuhnya dan Gilbert, Francis terlihat sangat detail menuliskan datanya dan Gilbert. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya sampai ia dan Gilbert bisa terlahir dengan sempurna. Manik emerladnya menangkap sebuah foto yang terselip di antara beberapa berkas tersebut. Foto pemakaman, tampak seorang pemuda tampan terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati yang dikelilingi orang-orang berbaju hitam, mereka tampak berduka. Antonio merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Ini…"

Suara Francis memotong gumanannya. " _Oui_ , itu Gilbert." Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menyender pada ambang pintu, ia sempat merapikan rambutnya.

"Dia sudah mati?" tanya Antonio gemetar. Ia ketakutan untuk mengetahui jawaban Francis.

Francis menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. "Sejujurnya bukan hanya dia―"

Antonio menatapnya tidak percaya, foto tersebut terjatuh ke lantai, "Jangan-jangan―"

"―Kau juga sudah meninggal, kalian meninggal saat kita bertiga melakukan ekspedisi berbahaya."

.

.

.

Hanya Francis yang mampu bertahan hidup, melewati koma selama dua tahun lamanya. Dokter bahkan sudah pesimis Francis dapat bertahan hidup dan berumur panjang. Tetapi Tuhan berkata lain, Francis mampu hidup dan menjalani aktifitas hingga kini.

Tetapi nasib malang menimpa kedua sohibnya, Gilbert meninggal seketika di lokasi ekspedisi dan Antonio menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Hanya itu yang mampu diingat Francis hingga kini. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengingat ekspedisi yang sudah merenggut nyawa kedua sahabatnya dan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Jujur saja ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kedua sohibnya.

Dalam mimpinya selama koma, Francis selalu bermimpi saat mereka bertiga membuat onar ketika ketiganya masih bersekolah. Francis selalu mengencani gadis berbeda setiap harinya, Gilbert yang sangat hobi membuat onar dan masalah sampai banyak guru yang tidak menyukainya, dan Antonio yang sebenarnya hanya salah pergaulan. Francis akui jika Antonio anak yang baik, patuh dan cerdas. Sayang ia tidak mendapat perhatian orang tuanya dan berakhir sama sepertinya dan Gilbert. Mereka bertiga sangat terkenal, tidak ada murid atau guru yang tidak mengenal nama mereka.

Memasukkan kecoa dan cacing ke tas siswi di kelas, mencuri sepatu teman sekelas mereka dan menyembunyikannya di atas pohon, melepaskan seekor tikus mainan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ketiganya akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat jerit histeris dan keputus asaan menggelegar.

Masa muda yang indah dan sulit terlupakan, Francis pernah memergoki Antonio menyimpan gambar r18+ di ponselnya, dan itu adalah gambar homoseksual. Selama ini Francis selalu menilai Antonio adalah pemuda yang baik, ternyata tidak demikian. Francis ingat wajah Antonio yang semerah tomat dan berusaha menjelaskan hal tersebut padanya, sementara Gilbert menatap Antonio jijik. Francis terus-terusan menggoda Antonio akan hal tersebut dan Gilbert selalu berusaha berpikir 'Sahabatku waras, sahabatku waras' saat hal itu terjadi.

Rasanya baru kemarin Francis melakukan hal tersebut bersama kedua sohibnya. Ia menatap jendela, menatap langit berawan. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku mengunjungi makam mereka."

.

.

.

"Menurutmu Francis membenciku?" tanya Gilbert pada Antonio. Keduanya sedang duduk di sofa. Francis sedang pergi, entah pergi kemana tetapi pria itu mengenakan pakaian hitam. Tampak kilatan sedih di wajahnya, Gilbert dan Antonio dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan tersebut. "Pasti karena aku terlalu awesome kesese."

Antonio terdiam, ia memikirkan Antonio yang sudah terbaring kaku di bawah tanah. Apakah ia juga akan berakhir sama dengan Antonio yang itu? apakah Gilbert juga akan berakhir seperti Gilbert yang satu lagi? Ia terlalu takut untuk berpisah dengan Gilbert dan Francis, sangat takut. Apakah mereka tidak dapat hidup bahagia bersama selamanya?

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Gilbert, iris ruby-nya menatap Antonio dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Antonio menatap Gilbert. "Apakah suatu saat kita akan mati dan dibuang?"

Gilbert terdiam, hening menyelimuti keduanya. Gilbert tidak tau harus menjawab apa, ia sendiri juga jetakutan jika suatu saat Francis akan membuangnya saat ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Gilbert hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan menutupi segala ketakutannya.

"Guys, aku pulaang!" Francis membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar dan menghampiri kedua robot ciptaannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat menatap keduanya. "Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Gilbert dan Antonio saling menoleh. Kemudian mereka menatap Francis yang tampak tua tetapi masih mampu merawat keduanya.

"Aku kekurangan sesuatu untuk memprogram kalian, kalian bisa mengambilkan barang itu untukku kan? Aku terlalu tua untuk melakukannya sendiri." Francis beranjak kemudian menghampiri komputernya. "Sebuah data untuk membuat kalian hidup dalam keabadian, menyelamatkan dunia seperti film superhero yang sering kita tonton bersama di rumahku setiap akhir pekan."

"Kau ilmuan gila." Ledek Gilbert, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si tua Francis.

" _Oui_ , kau benar, aku memang ilmuan gila yang membuat robot yang mirip dengan sahabatnya agar tidak kesepian." Francis menatap komputernya dengan serius, mencari beberapa data untuk membuat kedua robotnya mampu berperang. "Agar kalian dapat berguna nantinya."

"Memangnya aku tidak berguna?" tanya Gilbert merasa tersinggung.

Francis menyela cepat, "Kalian tau bukan jika aku bukanlah robot yang bisa hidup selamanya? Aku tidak akan selamanya memprogram kalian, mengisi baterai kalian, memberi kalian tugas. Aku juga akan mati."

"Apa peduli kami kalau kau mati?" tanya Gilbert terdengar seperti anak yang melawan orang tuanya, ia melipat tangannya angkuh.

"Kalian juga kemungkinan besar akan mati. Oleh karenanya aku butuh sebuah data yang akan membuat kalian hidup selama-lamanya tanpa perlu diisi ulang." Francis menatap kedua robotnya serius. "Dulu aku dan kedua sahabatku telah merancang dan membuat sebuah robot yang sama seperti kalian berdua. Abadi dan sekuat superhero, robot itu akhirnya dimatikan karena telah membunuh kedua sahabatku. Ada sebuah kesalahan ketika memprogramnya." Francis memijat pelipisnya, ia sendiri masih mencari tau letak kesalahan robot tersebut, Antonio yang bertugas memprogramnya saat itu, Francis sangat yakin jika Antonio sengaja membuat sebuah kesalahan karena Antonio bukanlah tipe orang akan berbuat kesalahan fatal seperti itu. "Seandainya ia masih ada, semuanya akan lebih mudah."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Antonio pada akhirnya.

Francis menatap keduanya ragu, "Sebelumnya aku harus menceritakan alasan mengapa aku membuat kalian, kurasa Antonio sudah bisa menebaknya tetapi aku punya alasan lain."

"Kau membuat kami agar kau tidak kesepian kan, profesor _unawesome_? Kau membuat kami untuk menggantikan keberadaan kedua sohibmu itu kan? Mudah sekali untuk ditebak." Gilbert menebak dengan nada kesal.

Antonio merasakan kepalanya sakit, ia mengingat sesuatu saat ketiganya baru saja lulus dari bangku sekolah. Tidak begitu jelas tetapi ia ingat jika mereka menangis, bukan tangis kebahagiaan, tangis kesedihan yang penuh duka.

"Jauh sebelum itu, kita bertiga sudah berencana untuk membuat robot yang mampu membuat impian kita menjadi kenyataan. Dengan didasari dendam yang mendalam, kita bersumpah untuk membuat robot yang mampu menjaga perdamaian dunia." Francis memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan menghancurkan negara adidaya satu-satunya di dunia ini agar semua negara setara kedudukannya."

.

.

.

Francis memberikan sebuah kertas berisi rancangan, yang satu dirancang oleh Gilbert Beilchmid, judulnya G1B37, sebuah rancangan robot yang menyerupai Gilbert. Yang satu lagi dirancang oleh Antonio Fernandes dengan judul 4N7010, rancangan robot serupa dengan Antonio.

"G1B37 dan 4N7010 adalah nama kalian yang sesungguhnya, mereka hanya sempat merancang kalian karena kami membuat robot pertama yang kurancang, F4C15. Kami sepakat untuk menyelesaikan ketiganya bertahap, siapa sangka robot rancanganku justru membunuh kedua sohibku." Lirih pria tua itu. "Tapi aku bangga karena berhasil menyelesaikan kalian sendirian walau tidak sesempurna F1C15."

"Apakah dia sangat sempurna? Apa yang dia miliki sedangkan kami tidak?" tanya Gilbert.

"Keabadian, kekuatan yang melebihi yang kalian miliki." Francis menatap kedua robotnya yang tengah menatapnya balik. "Antonio yang merancangnya, dia yang menyimpan data tersebut untuk menyempurnakan kalian. Dan semua data itu disimpan oleh WHO."

"Kenapa di WHO?" tanya Antonio. "Apakah data itu sangat berbahaya?"

" _Oui_ , dan kita semua dulu bekerja untuk WHO, menolong orang banyak dengan membuat obat untuk penyakit mematikan." Francis melanjutkan, "Jika jatuh ke tangan orang jahat, data itu akan menjadi bom yang akan memecah perang dunia ke-3."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mencurinya? " tanya Gilbert. "Kau lah yang sebenarnya ingin memecah perang dunia ke-3 kan?" tebaknya.

Francis tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Justru kaulah, kaulah dalangnya."

.

.

.

Antonio dan Gilbert menatap gedung WHO dari kejauhan. Bersiap menyerang saat matahari tenggelam. Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu, rasanya matahari tenggelam terlalu lama.

Francis sudah melengkapi program mereka dengan keahlian bela diri yang mampu menandingi 100 orang karateka. Tubuh mereka terbuat dari baja yang sulit tertembus peluru, sulit rusak, hal itu untuk melindungi mesin di dalamnya.

Gilbert melirik Antonio, "Mulai sekarang kita harus memulai untuk memanggil dengan nama asli kita. Aku muat dengan nama yang kugunakan sekarang."

"Kau tidak suka? Kupikir Gilbert nama yang keren." Ucap Antonio, ia melirik ke arah Gilbert.

"Apa kau suka menggantikan posisi seorang yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini? Tidak _awesome_ , aku ya aku, Gilbert ya Gilbert, kami berbeda. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki pemikiran seperti itu." celoteh Gilbert. Apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya.

"Yah, kita harus selesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin." Antonio mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Gilbert terkekeh, "Kau bahkan tidak berubah setelah terlahir kembali."

Antonio hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung WHO. Matahari terbenam beberapa saat setelahnya, pertempuran mereka akan dimulai.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hollaaa~ saya kembali setelah gatel abis ngeliat MV Bad Blood. Sumpah ini MV mancing ide banget. Saya yang tadinya kena WB langsung terinspirasi gini. Ohya disclaimer juga harus dicantumkan buat Taylor Swift dan Joseph Kahn.

Oke pokoknya kripik singkong tetap dibutuhkan untuk peningkatan mutu nulis.

Sekian, SEE YA NEXT CHAP!


End file.
